Get in Your Mech
"Get in Your Mech" is a song from Experiment #1202 - Atlantic Rim. It is an improvised song sung by Jonah and the 'Bots when Kinga and Max want a catchy song similar to "Every Country Has a Monster", as both Atlantic Rim and Reptilicus have a monster in them. The music and lyrics were written by Storm DiCostanzo and Paul Sabourin of Paul & Storm, with the lyrics also being co-written by Hampton Yount and Elliot Kalan. The Set-Up :(Servo and Crow show up in mech suits) :Crow T. Robot: Jonah, why do we have to wear these stupid, stupid mech suits? :Tom Servo: Yeah, this one's really tight on my, uh, area. :Jonah Heston: (sighs) Don't ask me, Kinga decreed it. :Kinga Forrester: I sure did. We're on episode 2 and I think we need a big viral ear worm like last season's hit song, "Every Country Has a Monster". :Max: Reptilicus had a monster in it. Atlantic Rim has got a monster in it. It calls out for a banging jam! The mech suits add production value. :Jonah: But "Every Country Has a Monster" was just one of those things you can't possibly recreate by design! :Servo: Yeah. It was the first sketch of the new season. :Jonah: Yeah. :Servo: There we were, an all new cast trying to make sense of it all, and we simply, humbly, knocked it out of the park. :Jonah: Well... :Crow: Yeah, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that we were indeed pure magic! :Jonah: Crow, maybe not that, but we--you can't just demand we come up with a brilliant song. :Kinga: But we do. We do demand it. Or I'll hit the shock dickies! :(both Kinga and Max chuckle) :Jonah: Well, I don't know what that is, but it sounds painful. Uh... Growler, M. Waverly... hit it! :(Gypsy in a blue mech suit, Growler and M. Waverly appear playing the keyboard and drums respectively as the song begins) :Crow: Oh, sick beat drop. :Servo: Yeah. :Jonah: Okay... :Servo: This is a jam. :Gypsy: I like this. :Jonah: Yeah, we could do this. Should I start, or... :Servo: Yeah, you should start, definitely you. Lyrics :Jonah: We're going cruising ain't never gonna slow down :Crow: Dancing like pirates in a Punxsutawney hoedown :Servo: Electric city or a borough or a township :Jonah: Life is a circus and we're living at the clown tip :Crow: Badgers in the backyard because of all the solar flares :Servo: Don't ever sublet your apartment to some polar bears :Jonah: (spoken) Um... I made an omelet out of 2700 eggs. :Servo: (spoken) Yeah! :Crow and Servo: He really, really, really, really, really, really loves eggs :Jonah: My racing machine poutine-ing the fries :Gypsy: And sleepy Graham Greene can barely keep his eyes open :Servo: Get in your mech :Crow: Protect ya neck :Jonah: Like Gregory Peck would do if he were alive :Gypsy: Don't work on spec :Crow and Servo: A post-dated check :Jonah and the 'Bots: Genuflect and get in your mech and drive The Aftermath :Kinga: Guys, guys, guys, guys, this is--this is nowhere near the majesty of "Every Country Has a Monster". This is... not what we had in mind! :Max: Yeah, it stinks! A--a--and not in the joke way, it just really stinks. :Jonah and the 'Bots: We built a deck with Alex Trebek :Funky discotheque... :Jonah: (spoken) Oh, we got Movie Sign! Trivia *Before the song begins, Max is seen holding the Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Return (Music from the Netflix Original Series) album, which featured the song "Every Country Has a Monster". *The nonsensical lyrics in the song are similar to "Idiot Control", featured in Experiment #303 - Pod People. Max also says "It stinks!" and gives the O.K. sign gesture when saying "not in the joke way" similar to how Joel gave the gesture after the song. Category:Songs Category:SOL crew songs